Boiling Water
by Phil-0
Summary: Everyone in Fairy Tail knows Juvia is head over heals for Gray, but when Natsu starts spending time with her Juvia starts to wonder who her heart really belongs to. A bit of my OCxErza, LokexLucy, and GajeelxLevy
1. Confrontation

**Now ever since I started reading Fairy Tail fan-fictions I couldn't get this idea out of my head, so I thought I could share the wonders of a couple that will never happen in the series but will happen at least the way we want it too, so here are the things note out before u start reading, 1)I don't own Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail is rightfully owned and created by Hiro Mashima 2)If you flame this I will delete your review 3)just sit back, R&R**

* * *

><p>Water Boils<p>

Chapter 1: The Confrontation

One day, in the guild we all know and love called Fairy Tail, the guild was having a surprisingly normal and quiet day, all the members were going out there normal business. Elfman was going on about being a man, Cana was drinking her barrel of liquor, and Mirajane was just cleaning the bar.

At one table we see the Strongest Team of Fairy Tail chatting it up, but with the exception of a certain red head who is out on a mission.

"Man it's nice to have a day like this once in a while."The blond celestial mage said, "I just wish it was MORE quiet though."

Her frustration was being tested as the local fire dragon slayer was just groaning and whining in his seat.

"UGH, when's Erza getting back I want to kick her ass so I don't have to be so bored!"

"Even if Erza gets back there's no way you can beat her, your just gonna end up having your ass kicked like you always do flame brain."

"Aye."Even Natsu's flying blue feline companion agreed to what gray said.

A vein formed on Natsu's head after the statement that Gray made, he threw the mug he was drinking out of at him, of course he dodged but the mug ended up hitting the spiky haired iron dragon slayer Gajeel who was talking to Levi "WHO THE HELL THROUGH THAT?"Gajeel stood immediately while has hand turned into an iron hammer.

Lucy, Gray and Happy were about to say it was Natsu but… "What the hell?" Natsu just disappeared, just kidding he just snuck off using his ninja skills before anyone could notice him

"So it was you Gray, you sure have some nerve!"

"W-wait it wasn't m-" before Gray could even finish his sentence he got a face full of hammer and ended up crashing through the table where Elfman and Lisanna were sitting at.

"HEHEHE, that's what you get you perverted stripper."Although Natsu was about to sneak away from all the madness that was about to break out he noticed a girl with blue hair watching everything that was about to unfold. "Gray-sama as always your so graceful and amazing."

Yes, it's Juvia, Grays stalker watching him from afar yet again, 'what does she see in him' was the thing that went through Natsu's mind as he tried to figure out why Juvia loves Gray so much, Happy noticed Natsu behind the pillars and flew towards him.

"Natsu why are you here, don't you want to join the fight." Natsu wasn't even listening instead was looking down and thinking 'what makes gray so great that he can get a cute girl like Juvia t-wait did I just think she was cute she's not cute, she's creepy!'

"Natsu?" Happy waved his hand in front of him hoping he would notice but to no avail, so instead just decided to do what he always does.

"NATSU LOOK ERZA'S HERE!" Natsu immediately stood up looking around the guild. "Where is she?Where is she?" "Too bad you just missed her" "Damn she's always too fast for me to catch her"

A sweat dropped formed behind Happy's head surprised the trick he' used on Natsu tons of times still works. " Anyway Natsu what are you doing back here?"

"Just wondering what's Juvia's deal with that icy shell of a pervert we both know as Gray." "Well everyone already know's she likes him with a blazing fury the even rivals Erza's anger when you guys get her mad."

Natsu knew this was true but sill he couldn't help but wonder what was up, so instead of hurting his brain by thinking about it he just decided to ask her. "Say Juvia?" Juvia screamed alil due to the shock Natsu gave her.

"Natsu-san, i-is there something you need with Juvia." "Say can we talk outside later, just you and me, there's something I need to ask you, meet in front of the café ." "Eh?" Was all Juvia said with a confused expression on her face as Natsu left the guild while everyone was already beating the crap out of each other.

"Good thing Marcus and Erza are on a mission together or else everyone would have gotten the end of Erza's anger." Natsu said as he walked through the streets of Magnolia.

"Natsu what did you and Juvia talk about." Happy flew onto Natsu's head and his wings disappeared. "Just need to get to the bottom of something."

"You liiiiiike her don't you~!" Out of anger and embarrasement Natsu grabed his furry companion and chocked him but Natsu couldn't help but think 'Why do I even care in the first place about Juvia's liking for Gray' Natsu just shrugged it off and left happy on his head unconscious while Natsu was sitting on a bench in front of a cafe waiting for Juvia.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go the first chapter to Boiling water, if there's any problems with the story and anything I should improve for future chapters just tell me in the review. Until next time, PEACE!<strong>


	2. Questions

**Here's chapter 2 of Boiling Water where Natsu questions Juvia's feelings but also starts to question his own. Now I took some of the feedback from the reviews and are putting them into thought as always sit back, R&R**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Questions<p>

Last time we left our pink haired hero at a simple café waiting for the person he wanted to question while Happy ended up falling asleep on Natsu head. During the time he was waiting Natsu wondered what it's really like to be in love, because the only love he's ever felt was from his dragon father Igneel.

The guild knows about Marcus feelings for Erza, and there are some rumors that she feels the same way but is too nervous to admit it she even beats the crap out of whoever teases her about it.

Gajeel may be a tough arrogant jackass on the outside, but on the inside he is kind of softy for Fairy Tails bookworm Levy.

Loke and Lucy were hitting it off well ever since she found out he was a spirit.

Then there was Lisanna, the only person he knew that actually made him feel childish and nervous he thought that maybe he liked her but before he could get into any deeper thought he heard a voice call out to him.

"Um Natsu-san you asked for Juvia to meet you here right." Juvia was standing in front of Natsu with her pink umbrella and the clothes she wore when she first went into Fairy Tail.

'When did she get here it's only been 5 minutes' He was surprised to see that Juvia was there so quickly, he thought she'd be with Gray and gawking all over him at the guild.

"Why are you here this early I thought you were gonna be with Gray." He couldn't help but act confused although it is a good thing she got there so early.

"I-It's because Natsu-san asked Juvia out on date so suddenly I-I had to find out what was going on." Turns out Juvias words had magic because it made Natsu fell off the bench immediately with his head landing on Happys stomach and yet again for the second time, knocking the cat out. Natsu sat back up quickly but noticed that her cheeks were a bit red.

"Don't get Juvia wrong my love is only for Gray-sama I just wanted to see what Natsu-san needed." She said with her head turned and face still a bit red.

"Woah woah woah I didn't really ask you out on a date!"Natsu himself felt his face become a bit warm at the thought of a date with Juvia.

"Then why did Natsu-san ask Juvia to meet you here."Her face went from embarrassed to confused because she doesn't know any guy who would ask her out so suddenly for no reason, well except her knight in shining ice armor.

Natsu slapped his face lightly with both his hands and immediately sat back down on the bench. "I just wanted to ask you a few questions." Natsu patted the space next to him where he wanted her to sit in, which she complied.

"So what was it Natsu-san wanted to ask Juvia." Juvia looked at Natsu trying to figure out what was going on

"I was wondering, every day you watch Gray right?"Natsu asked while looking up at the clear blue sky.

"Of course a princess must always keep an eye on his knight no matter what happens!"she answered with what seemed like a passionate voice as she kept going on and on about how handsome Gray was or how quote unquote cool he was.

A sweat dropped formed behind Natsu head as Juvia kept talking about Gray with such admiration, he felt like he was gonna puke.

"I was just wondering, what makes you love Gray so much, what makes him so different then any other guy." He hoped maybe Juvia could enlighten his confused mind.

"Juvia can't really explain it herself actually, it's just….the first time I met him he had such determination I felt my heart beating so fast immediately, I guess it was love at first sight."

"Love at first sight huh?"Natsu whispered to himself while looking at the ground as he himself never felt that way for anyone, not even for Lissana.

"Natsu-san, whats wrong?"Juvia looked at Natsu with concern.

"Huh? Oh its nothing, go on." Natsu wanted to know more, surprisingly he was interested into what Juvia was saying, not because of her love for Gray, he just wanted to listen to her more.

Now he could've just asked to stop talking about Gray like he was the most awesome guy alive, but he knows better because Juvia's anger is so scary that sometimes even Erza feels intimidated.

"Well I thought maybe I couldn't really hurt him because of how much I wanted him for myself but I ended up becoming angry because of how much he wanted to save…..Juvias love rival!"Juvia clasped her umbrella like it was someone else's neck, and that someone was probably Lucy."

"So what happened after your first and only fight with each other." He didn't realize it himself but Natsu was a bit excited to see what happend in the end.

"Well skipping all the bad parts I don't want to go over, Gray-sama opened Juvias eyes, he showed that there's no need for me to be alone, that I could live in the sunlight even though Juvia thought she was just going to live in nothing but the rain because, well, Juvia WAS the rain."

'Hmph, so that's the reason she loves him, damn that Gray thinking he's so cool by impressing Juvia…why am I even jealous in the first place, wait…..' Natsu immediately stood up on the bench.

"WHO THE HELL SAID I WAS JEALOUS!" He screamed from the top of his lungs while fire came out of his mouth.

"Technically no one you were just thinking it." Both Juvia and Natsu looked down, surprised to see Happy sitting there conscious and watching the two while eating a fish he got from his bag.

"Natsu-san what do you mean by your jealous?" Natsu immediately became embarrassed upon realizing he was thinking out loud.

Happy then spread his wings and flew up next to Juvias ear. "Neh Juvia did you know, Natsu liiii" Before the cat got the chance to finish his signature quote Natsu grabbed his head and threw his feline friend as far away as he could.

"Um Natsu-san are you okay." Juvia was just sitting there amazed that he threw his best friend as if he was a ball.

"N-Never better, say Juvia how about we talk about this another time okay, s-see ya."

"Natsu-san wait!" Before she could stop him Natsu just ran off in the opposite direction to find Happy. But little do the two mages know, a little wind dragon slayer with dark blue hair, hiding somewhere they didn't see, was there who witnessed the entire event.

"What should we do Charles, Mirajane-san told us to spy on them but now I don't know what to do?"Wendy looked to her white cat ally who was identical to Happy in shape and form but not fur color and attitude. "I really couldn't care less about those two, let them sort each other out." Was all the white cat Charlotte could say.

* * *

><p><strong>And that my friends is Boiling Water CHAPTER 2! Don't forget to review and leave any comments on how you felt about this chapter, I'm going to put chapter 3 up as soon as possible so until then guys. I-WILL-SEE-YOU later…..<strong>


	3. Apology

**Back again with Boiling Water chapter number three, this is when Natsu tries to make up for leaving Juvia in the last chapter so suddenly, so he goes around the guild asking how he should apologize before he ends up with the worst choice that he could think of. Once more people, I suggest you adjust your seats, R&R. Also this chapter is a bit longer than the others so bare with me. One more thing if Natsu seems OOC, thats because its intentional since for this story he's trying to figure out his feelings for Juvia.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Apology<p>

After what happened yesterday Natsu didn't exactly feel comfortable at the guild, not only did he bail on Juvia, he also ended up shouting out something he didn't want too.

"I got to find a way to make it up to her." He started thinking of ways he can apologize to Juvia while sitting at the bar in Fairy Tail. Happy suggested eating a fish but Natsu had no idea how that would make him feel better.

"What's wrong Natsu you don't look to good?" Mirajane watched Natsu the entire time while he was at the bar ever since he came in this morning. For an hour straight he didn't even order anything, on top of that his usual energetic mood seemed to be absent.

"Huh, oh it's nothing Mira." He didn't exactly sound convincing as his voice sounded a bit tired and nervous so she decided to just glare at Natsu while he tried his best to lie that he was fine but to no avail as Natsu gave up, 'Are all the girls in this guild scary or something.' Natsu thought to himself.

"He was just thinking about how he should apologize to Juvia for running away from her after they talked yesterday." Natsu felt like choking Happy to death but decided not to and just explained himself to Mira.

After Natsu told her everything that happened yesterday Mirajane just turned around and smirked a bit evil like, she already knew about him and Juvia thanks to her little helper Wendy.

Also Natsu could've sworn he saw a glimmer shine from her eyes. "Um Mira, is everything alright?"

"I have a great idea on how you can apologize to Juvia-chan." Natsu face lit with relief."What is it?"

"The best thing to do now is ask Juvia out on a real date and apologize to her then." Natsu immediately spitted his drink onto Macao who was sitting next to him. Natsu coughed and tried to calm down at the blunt suggestion Mirajane just gave him.

"A-Are you kidding me?That's the last thing I want to do!" He was not only angry but somewhat embarrassed.

"Then how are you going to apologize to Juvia." Mirajane knew Natsu had no idea on how to apologize to her but he was going to find a way.

"Neh, Natsu how are you going to apologize to Juvia-chan?" Happy followed Natsu while flying next to him.

"I'll just go and ask the others around the guild I'm sure someone here can help." He just had to make sure no one knows that it was Juvia he wanted to apologize too.

Before he could ask anyone though a mug ended up hitting his head. "Now who's the jerk who did that?" Another mug was thrown but this time encased in a block of ice which hit happy, a clear sign on who the culprit was.

"That's for yesterday you little lizard!" Gray was fully prepared for Natsu, even though he was practically half naked.

"Damn it Gray, first off put on some clothes, second I don't have time for this I have to do something." Gray and a few others in the guild were surprised, well mainly Gray since he noticed his pants were gone.

It was the first time Natsu actually didn't want to fight and Gray couldn't help but be curious and do some investigating of his own.

The first person on Natsu's mind that could help him with his problem was Alzack, since everyone already knew that he and Bisca were going out even though they pretend to hide it.

Natsu saw Alzack sitting at a table nearby shining his guns. "Hey Al could I ask you a question? I need help with something."

"Sure. What up Natsu?"Al was a bit surprised since Natsu hardly goes around asking others for help, and he almost never asked him for help before.

The only time he can recall asking him for help was when he wanted to learn how to use his guns but ended up accidentally destroying the guilds wall, which afterwards he had to fix after he healed in the guilds med-bay because of Erza.

"Well, I was wondering…" Natsu turned his head and scratched the back while asking Alzack nervously. "If you ever did something bad to a girl, how would you apologize to her?"

Al was even more surprised now, THE Natsu Dragneel, actually asking advice about a girl? Before he would fall onto the floor laughing his ass off, he tried his best to hold in his laughter and answer him clearly.

"What exactly did you do to this girl?" Al wanted to get his facts straight before he could answer Natsu.

"Well we were talking yesterday and I ended up running away in the middle of our conversation."

"Hmm, the best thing you can do right now is probably ask if you and her can talk alone and you can apologize then." He answered while trying hard to hold a straight face.

"Wait, basically…you want me to ask her on a date to help her?" Natsu couldn't believe that even Al had the same idea as Mira.

"Well if you want to be blunt…"before Al could reason with him, Natsu decided to just leave and decide to himself that he was a horrible choice on asking for advice.

The next person on Natsu's mind was Fried; he seemed very smart, so maybe he knew how to help with his problem. "Hey Fried, mind if I ask you something?"

"Not at all, just ask what you need to know." Fried flipped the page of the book that Levy lent to him.

"Well I just want to know, what do you think is the best way to apologize to a girl?" Unlike Alzack, Fried wasn't exactly surprised by Natsu's question; in fact some members ask him and Levy questions a lot since they're both very smart.

"The best things to do is just simply go up to her and sincerely say you're sorry, it is the simplest and easiest thing for you to do." Natsu didn't exactly like Fried's answer but it did seem like the best, although he didn't feel like it was good enough so he had to ask at least one more person.

Now he had to make sure he asked someone that can understand his situation and give him good enough advice that he could follow, but the only other people he thought he could ask was Wendy, Lucy, Gray, Gajeel, Erza, and Marcus

Now he couldn't ask Wendy because she's too young, and there is no way in hell that he was going to ask Gray for help, especially Gajeel, but he might understand his situation because of how he acts with Levy.

All that's left was his blonde friend Lucy, the strong and scary demon he knows as Erza and the new speedy fire mage Marcus.

He thought that if he asked Erza he might end up getting the life beat out of him because she probably found out the cause of yesterdays ruckus was him so Erza is out. He could try asking Marcus but he might make a suggestion similar to what Al or Mira said. 'Alright Lucy it is'

Natsu walked up to Lucy who just so happened to be talking with Levy while Gajeel was surprisingly close by, but Loki summoned himself in his usual manner to make sure nothing happens to her.

"Say Lu-chan isn't that Natsu?" Levy told Lucy. The celestial mage turned to see Natsu walking towards her and didn't exactly feel too happy since her peaceful time at the guild the other day was destroyed thanks to him.

"What do you want Natsu." Lucy turned her head away in frustration when Natsu was about to talk to her.

"What's wrong with you I just needed some advice."Natsu asked Lucy while trying not to show his frustration, she then turned her head to look at Natsu in shock that he needed help for something, but she has a hunch what he needs help with.

"Does it have too do with a girl?"Lucy's words hit Natsu like a freight train the moment she said it he tripped in an anime like fashion that made the two girls laugh. "How did you know?"

"Call it a girl's intuition." Natsu stood up with a confused look on his face. "Intu-what now? Is that some sort of food?" The Lucy and Levy look at each other in amusement for Natsu's ignorance.

"Well what do you need to ask me?"

"Well like you said it's about a girl and I ran away while we were talking yesterday and I need to find a way to apologize to her."

"Why come to me?"The look on her face was amused and confused onto why Natsu would ask her even though he could've handled things in his own matter.

"Well I asked Mira about it and she said that I should ask the girl on a date and apologize to her, then Alzack said the same thing, Fried said just to simply apologize to her but I'm not good at that kind of thing."

Lucy thought about what her pink haired friend said and tried to think of an answer while trying to not laugh at the situation before her. "I think Mira and Al are right but Fried also, the best way to apologize to a girl is to first make her comfortable and then tell her your sorry but make sure your apology is sincere or she won't forgive you."

Natsu was about to admit defeat because the one thing he didn't want to end up doing was the only thing he COULD do. He sighed and turned around thanking Lucy for the help.

"Was it something I said?"The two girls looked at each other and just shrugged.

'Do I really have no choice but to ask her out on a date, is there nothing else I can do, well there's no one left in the guild I can ask so…guess I don't got a choice.' Natsu was sitting at a table alone finally coming to a decision on how he's going to apologize to Juvia.

'I wonder where she is, though knowing Juvia she's I can take one guess on where she is.' Natsu looked around the guild and saw Juvia where she usually was hiding behind a pillar watching Gray be Gray as he was half naked again without him noticing. "Gray-sama as always you make Juvia's heart beat like a drum!"

Natsu saw that Juvia was doing her daily routine of watching Gray from afar and acting as if he's the sexiest man alive. So then Natsu walked towards her and swallowed his pride and confidence, along with a bug that accidentally flew by but coughed out.

"Um, Juvia, can I ask u about something?" Juvia turned around to see Natsu but his head was turned and a bit red from his embarrassment.

"What is it you need Juvia for this time?" She had a bit of anger in her voice, but who could blame after what Natsu did.

"Juvia, are you doing anything later on?"Natsu had a quiet nervous tone in his voice which made Juvia giggle a bit because of how cute he thought he was 'Wait, why do I even think he's cute?'

"Why do you ask Natsu-san?"She shook off the thought wondering what it was that Natsu needed her for. "Well, do you…want to go out on…a date or something?" Natsu was too quiet for Juvia to hear.

"What was that Natsu-san, I thought I heard you say date."Juvia's face became a bit red.

"Well I thought maybe, you and me could go out one date at least." His face looked like it was about to be lit on fire but at the moment, so did Juvia's.

"EH?"Juvia fell down on her butt from the shock she had just received.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go with Boiling Water chapter tress, I hope you guys liked it even though I felt as though it wasn't good as the previous two, so again, do me the favor of reading and review, and if ever you like this story enough, Favorite it, I might take a break from this story for awhile to make others so until then guys, I will see you all LATER!<strong>


	4. The Date

**Hey guys Phil-0 here with another chapter of Boiling Waters, where Natsu and Juvia finally go out on a real date, will Natsu apologize or end up with an even more surprising conclusion to all this madness, now of course all you need to do is adjust your seat, R&R.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Date<p>

Juvia couldn't believe her ears as she sat on the floor shocked, of all the girls Natsu could've asked out on a date, he decided to ask her, the one mage whose magic could snuff out Natsu's flame in an instant.

"W-Why do you want Juvia to go out on a date with you?" She wondered why she was so nervous in the first place; she only expected to act like this if ever Gray asked her out, but with Natsu the feelings she has is entirely different.

"I have my reasons, so is that a yes or a no?"Natsu had his head turned since he was too embarrassed to even look at Juvia.

Juvia stood up and wiped the dust off from her dress. "S-Sure Juvia has no other plans for later so I-I have time to go out with you." She felt herself shake a little bit as she couldn't stop the nervous feeling she had.

"Cool, I'll pick you up at 5 o'clock later on today; I'll pick you up at your place."Natsu walked away with his head pretty low trying to hide the color on his face at the moment.

While Juvia put her hand on her chest wondering why she felt so nervous around Natsu, she only felt that way with Gray but she didn't get as close to him because she always felt cold, and also since Gray finds Juvia creepy. But with Natsu her body feels a lot different; in fact it felt very hot.

At the moment Natsu left the guild while Juvia sat down on at a table by herself trying to calm herself down, a familiar icy figure walked up to the bar and asked Mirajane "Tell me everything you know."

At Natsu's house, well if you can call the mess the he has inside a house, he was preparing for the date he was going to have with Juvia but just couldn't find the right clothes to wear since most of it aren't fancy enough in Natsu's opinion, but then Happy swooped in to save the day with clothes he supposedly quote unquote borrowed from Marcus's closet.

Few hours later at Juvia's house, it was 5 o'clock, Juvia was standing in front of her house wearing a light blue silk dress that Erza lent her while fidgeting a bit, still thinking about her feelings on what was happening.

She never knew she could be this nervous around any guy that wasn't Gray-sama, but when it comes to Natsu she can't help but feel warm every time she's around him.

"Hey Juvia, sorry to keep you waiting for so long." Juvia turned her head to see a sight she hasn't seen before, Natsu wearing a red dress shirt and black tie that looks similar to what Marcus wears, even though the shirt does belong to Marcus, along with black dress shoes and black dress pants.

'Was Natsu-san always this handsome, no Gray-sama is much more handsome then him.' Juvia kept shaking the thoughts she deemed as shameless while Natsu stood there wondering what was going on with her.

"Um Juvia did I come here at a bad time?" Natsu was able to snap Juvia back to reality when he put his hands on her shoulders, in which Juvia took it the wrong way.

"Natsu-san what are you doing, y-y-you just said w-we were going out on a date and your already trying to k-kiss me?"Natsu head became as red as Erza's hair the moment she said that but so was Juvia as steam was coming out from her head.

"You got it all wrong Juvia, I just came to pick you up for our date, remember?"

"Eh, o-oh yes that's right, I completely forgot about it." Actually, it was the one thing she couldn't get out of her mind.

"So where do you wish to take me Natsu-san?"

"Well Lucy told me about some restaurant her and Loke went to, so I thought we could go there."Natsu still didn't have the courage to look at Juvia because he had to admit to himself, Juvia looked really beautiful.

"That actually sounds nice, so shall we be on our way?"Juvia walked in front of Natsu while he followed and walked right next to her.

There was an awkward atmosphere in the air as both of them couldn't even look at each other, while at the same time both of them were thinking what to say to the other to break the silence.

Before both of them could say anything, they arrived at the restaurant Natsu was talking about, it looked more like a castle with the size and the fancy look it had on the outside and the name was French in which Natsu couldn't pronounce it.

"Hello there sir, my name is Jarvis, how may I help you?" A man with a fancy tuxedo and a weird looking moustache along with hair that looks like a hamster, stood in front of the restaurant doors.

"I have a reservation under the name Dragneel." Juvia was amazed that Natsu actually reserved a place in the restaurant for her, she even thought it was sweet of him."

"Ah yes a Mr. Natsu Dragneel, right this way please." He led Natsu and Juvia inside the restaurant which looked even fancier from the inside then it did on the outside, with chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and paintings on the walls the looked like they cost a fortune.

The man led them to a table that was close to the window. Natsu, being the gentleman that he is, pulled the chair out for Juvia to sit in which once again to her off guard with how Natsu was acting.

"So what shall I get for you tonight young man."Jarvis brought out a notepad and pencil while Natsu looked at the menu.

"Just get me a steak medium rare please."Natsu handed his menu over to him while he wrote down his order

"Yes sir, and for you madam."

"Juvia will have a salmon fillet please." She gave her menu to Jarvis who wrote down both orders and headed towards the kitchen to get there food ready. But once he left the awkward silence between Natsu and Juvia returned as neither of them could engage in any conversation.

Natsu hoped he would at least start on one topic with Juvia but instead "You look really beautiful tonight Juvia." The air became even more awkward as both Juvia and Natsu were just glowing red from Natsu's comment.

'Did I really just say that, oh I'm such an idiot.' Juvia didn't really hate what he said though, in fact, despite her constant blushing a small smile formed around her face.

"Thank you Natsu-san, you actually look quite handsome yourself."Juvia built up enough confidence to put her head back up to look at Natsu.

"Huh, you really think so?" Natsu had to swallow his pride to actually look at Juvia but when he did, he liked it, he liked it a lot.

Afterwards the two finally started talking about something, it was always something random, whether it was about Erza's armor and where she keeps it all, and to an embarrassing topic for Natsu about whether Juvia's breast were bigger then her love rival Lucy.

Once the food arrived the Natsu Juvia has grown use to seeing came back as he ate his steak like an animal, but Juvia didn't seem to mind, if it was Lucy or Erza, they would have yelled at him to eat normally but Juvia just giggled while eating her own food.

Once they finished eating Natsu didn't stop with the surprises as he actually payed for the food with the money he had from his last mission with Lucy, though most of the money went to Lucy since it was mainly for paying her rent at her house. Natsu led Juvia outside the restaurant and headed towards the park, but they didn't notice it was already 9'clock.

"Thank you for the dinner Natsu-san, Juvia had a great time." They walked near the tree where Levy and her friends were hung on which made Natsu clench his fist but not enough to make him angry.

"I'm glad you did, because well…there was something I've been wanting to tell you."

Once more, Juvia took it the wrong way 'Eh Natsu-san this whole date, and the walk in the park, was your whole plan to confess to me wait please, I'm not emotionally ready.' Juvia backed up from Natsu onto the tree while her eyes became like spirals and her face lit up like a light.

"Hey Juvia are you alr-whoa!" Natsu walks towards Juvia to calm her down but accidentally trips on a rock and before they knew it, Juvia and Natsu's lips came into contact with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Goodness Graciousness what a twist ending, what will happen in the future, so as always my faithful readers, do me the favor of reading and reviewing this chapter and if there are any problem you had with this chapter, tell me and I will fix it, I'm already working on three more stories, one called when did it start for the pairing of luffy and robin, in love with a tiger for the anime Hyakko and a story with Yachiru Hatake's OC Mina and her ending up with Natsu, so until then guys, I will see you LA-TER!<strong>


	5. please forgive me

**Look guys my stories are taking a long time only because i keep forgetting, i have school, i'm failing spanish so please, PLEEEEAAAASEE, be patient with me**


	6. The Discovery

**AFTER MONTHS OF DELAY HERE IT IS FOLKS, THE NEWEST AND FINAL CHAPTER TO BOILING WATER! And don't worry the new strongest guild will come next, I just had loads of school work I needed to complete classes I need to pass, all that jazz, but here we are with the latest installment where after Natsu and Juvias little "date" Natsu needs to think of a way to end all misunderstandings before someone or somebody find out whats happening, but along the way the two of them might realize what they truly mean to each other, as always my faithful readers sit back relax and enjoy the story**

Chapter 5: The Discovery

Time seemed to stop as Natsu and Juvia stood there staring at each others eyes as their lips remaind in contact with each other, both of them didn't know what to do. Natsu thought "W-Wow Juvia's lips are...moist." and for Juvia, "Natsu-san's lips are so...warm."

After for what seemed like an eternity they finally got off of each other. "I-I'm so sorry Juvia I-I didn't mean-" Before Natsu could even finish apologizing Juvia immediatly fainted while her entire face was red.

"Well thats just great..." Natsu picked Juvia up onto his back and started walking out of the park, as he sighed he started thinking that this date was one of the worst idea's he's ever had, even though it was mainly Mirajanes.

But before Natsu steped another inch he just realized, where is he going to stay, he can't go to the guild since it was closed and god knows what the guild is going to think when they see a passed out Juvia on Natsu's back.

He couldn't go to his house because for one thing he wouldn't hear the end of it from Happy and two his place isn't the most comfortable.

Lucy's place is definatly out of the question so he decided that Juvia's place would be best.

He walked back to Juvias house and walked inside, her house was very clean but also seems a bit small at the same time, her kitchen was simple along with her living room but her room was what stood out, it looked almost exactly like the one she had at Fairy Hills.

After carrying Juvia for an hour, Natsu put Juvia down on her bed. "Man...never again will I take advice from Mirajane." He turned to see Juvia was still passed out but Natsu couldn't help admit to himself how beautiful Juvia looked as she was asleep.

Natsu was about to get closer until he stopped and remembered one main thing Juvia about Juvia...she was in love with Gray.

"I almost forgot, the damn underwear pevert seemed to actually beat me at something." Natsu hated to admit it but he realized that his feelings for Juvia wasn't meant to be.

He decided to leave Juvia before doing anything else he might regret even though he already regretted what happend two hours ago.

Morning

As the sun rised Juvia woke up from her deep slumber and realized she was at her house.

"What happend?" Juvia started to think and remembered the date she had with Natsu and their..."special moment"

Juvia touched her lips and the feeling of Natsu's was still there. She got up and went to her bathroom and looked into the mirror, she decided to use her own water and splashed herself in the face.

Whether she liked it or not Juvia had to face facts, she was in love with Natsu, but she didn't know what to do, she loved Gray just as much right? Gray meant as much to her as Natsu does...right?

She was so confused she didn't know what she was going to do so she decided to take a shower and think of something later.

Natsu's House

The same problem was occuring with Natsu as he tried everything to get his mind off what happend, doing sit ups, push ups, practicing his magic, hitting a punching bag, which had a drawing of Gray on one side and Gajeel on the other, but nothing seemed to work.

Even though he's never really been in love, he could immediatly tell he was in love, but he couldn't do anything about it since Juvia was out of his reach, her heart already belonged to Gray, he didn't seem to depressed about it.

Although admitting defeat always did put him in a bad mood so he decided to get rid of his stress by fighting it off at the guild he changed his clothes and wore the shirt he wore when he was in Edolas.

At the Guild

The guild was going about it's regular buisness with the mages either talking, drinking, or getting a job at the request board, but a certain Ice mage seemed to be acting different from his usual manner.

Before his train of thought kept on going, Gray immediatly spotted Natsu who seemed to be in a bad mood, continuing with his opposite attitude, Gray actually walked away from the bar and avoided Natsu as he gave a nod to Mirajane who nodded back.

Natsu sat down on one of the empty stools as Mirajane slided him a drink. "So Natsu, how was your date?" Asked Mirajane with a smile on her face.

What seemed like a replay, Natsu spit out his drink but this time he spitted on Wakaba as Macao laughed at him. "Haha, thats why I changed seats with you."

Natsu coughed and tried to regain his composure as Mirajane seemed to know something that Natsu didn't, a lot more.

"I-I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh come on, don't be shy I'm sure something special happend between you two."

Natsu didn't want to yell at Mirajane for her to shut up so he decided to walk away until he noticed his little blue companion was right there in front of him.

"What's wrong Natsu you seem out of it today."

"I said I don't want to talk about it."

"Talk about what?"

Natsu turned to see that Lucy was there with Erza and Marcus standing behind her.

"Natsu what's going on, are you okay." Marcus asked which made Natsu even angrier.

"God damn it doesn't anybody understand what I'm saying, I said I don't want to talk about it geez!" Natsu decided he couldn't take it anymore as he stormed out of the guild, not even noticing he passed Juvia.

"Natsu-san?"

Juvia turned to see Natsu running from the guild, she immediatly felt concerned as she went inside and saw everyone seemed to be watching what happend as if it were a show.

"What happend here?"

"I think it's best you find out for yourself" Gray walked up to Juvia, but Juvia only acted a little nervous compared to how she usually was whenever Gray seemed to be around her, Juvia nodded and followed Gray outside of the guild leaving the rest of the guild confused except for the bar maid who seemed to have a big smile on her face along with the little wind dragon slayer who was nevously fidgeting in her seat.

At The Bridge

Natsu was staring out into the sky, frusrtated and confused as he wondered why everyone was constantly egging him on about something he didn't want to talk about.

But he did realize he was a bit immature about the whole thing, he decided to go back and apologize to everyone after he cleared his head.

A few minutes later Gray and Juvia snuck up to a spot near the bridge where Natsu couldn't see them but a good enough spot to hear a conversation from.

"Stay here, and also...listen to everything that he sais, understand?"

Juvia didn't know what was going on so she just decided to nod and waited as Gray walked towards Natsu.

Natsu saw Gray and thought to himself that this day would be a lot more better after he kicked Gray's ass to the curve.

"So hot-head decided to run away again I see."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't act like you don't know"

"Well I don't so there."

Natsus hands immediatly lit on fire as Grays got into his stance as he was about to use his magic.

"You really want to do this now."

"Why, what's wrong ice brain, having cold feet."

That ticked him off as Gray finally used his Magic _"Ice Make: Lance!"_

Natsu dodged the lances and lunged towards Gray and threw a flurry of punches at him

"Do you really think running away from something makes things better."

Gray asked as he dodged Natsu's attacks but still got hit by a few of them.

"I told you I don't know what your talking about!" Natsu threw another punch which hit Gray right in the jaw, as Juvia watched she held onto her umbrella confused and concerned.

There she was watching two men she deeply care for fight each other, but she didn't know who to help.

Gray got up with a smug look on his face. "I'm talking about Juvia."

Natsu immediatly stopped in his tracks but before he could say anything Gray ran up and punched him in the face.

"I knew you were an idiot but not that big of an idiot."

Juvia became confused, 'What could Gray-sama mean?' Thought Juvia.

Gray stood over Natsu glaring at him as Natsu glared back. "Well what do you want from me!"

"Your a Fairy Tail Mage aren't you, shouldn't you be going through with what you started."

"Well how can I? HOW CAN I WHEN SHE ALREADY LIKES YOU!" Natsu roared out, Gray already knew about Juvia's feelings but he couldn't return her feelings to her as he already had his eyes set on someone else.

"How can I like, how can I care for her...how can I do anything when she already has eyes for you?" Natsu looked down with a depressed look as he got up.

"So does that mean you don't like her?"

"Of course not, I mean...I may not know much about Juvia, but the things I do know about her, well, she's nice, smart and beautiful, but I'm going to be honest, how can I, a fire mage, be with this one girl whose magic is my weakness?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Natsu saw Juvia right behind him with a huge blush on her face and her umbrella right beside her.

"J-Juvia, h-how long have you been standing there?" Natsu's face lit red as Juvia slowly walked towards him.

"Natsu-san, is everything you said, true?" Juvia looked into Natsu's eyes.

"Well I, it's just, um, I, oh boy, how do I say this?"

"Just give her a straight answer lizard face."

Natsu glared at Gray but realized it was now or never, if he wanted to get it off his chest, now was the best time, he breathed in and said.

"YES, it's all true, I really think your beautiful, and, I do like you." Natsu looked anywhere except at Juvia who was at a loss for words, but she knew one thing she could do, she smiled and placed a quick kiss on Natsu's lips.

"J-Juvia what was that for?" Natsu looked dumbstruck but Juvia walked towards Gray.

"Forgive me Gray-sama but I realize my true prince is actually Natsu-sama, I realize our love was not meant to be, farewell, may we meet again in another life time." Juvia acted like her usual weird self as she seemed to supposedly dump Gray even though they were never together.

"Juvia too."

"Huh?" Natsu looked at her confusd.

"Juvia likes you too Natsu-sama." She smiled differently then she usually did, she seemed more happy.

"But why? I thought you liked Gray."

"Juvia did care for Gray-san, but he was too cold for Juvia to get near, but whenever I'm around you Natsu-sama, my heart starts pounding more then usual, and my body feels more warm, it took some time for Juvia to think but now, Juvia realizes she's in love with Natsu-sama."

Juvia then placed a longer kiss on Natsu's lips, Natsu then smiled and kissed back as Gray sighed and whisper 'About damn time.'

10 minutes later at the guild

"EHHHH?" The entire guild seemed louder then usual as they saw the usual shy Juvia who hid behind the pillars of the guild all the time sitting on Natsu's laps with her arms wrapped around his neck while smiling and gigling

"Y-You and Juvia are going out?" Lucy asked with a surprised look on her face similar to everyone else's.

"Well, yeah, is that a problem?"

"Of course not, we're all happy that you both found your true match." Mirajane smiled in a way that just made Natsu suspicious.

"Say Mira why did you seem so eager to find out about me and Juvia?"

"Oh let's just say a little dragon and cat told me." she laughed as she walked away.

"Hey Mira wait?" Before he could get up Juvia grabbed his face.

"Oh just let it go Natsu-sama, besides, the prince needs to cater to his princess doesn't he." Juvia smiled with a blush on her face and Natsu did as well as they shared a lovers kiss as the guild applauded on the new couple.

Who says fire and water can't work together, because lets remember people, fire boils water.

**AND THERE IT IS THE FINAL INSTALLMENT OF THE LONG AWAITED BOILING WATER STORY, now if you guys want to see more of this, like fluff chapters, then just review and tell me, this might be my longest work yet so please, tell me what you think, also quick note, characters might be more OOC then past chapters so please, forgive it because that's kind of the point for this chapters, and as always my great fans I WILL SEE YOU...later...**


	7. Happily Ever After

**Welcome to the fluff of Boiling Water, I decided to actually continue this story because it seems a little too good to end now, The New Strongest Guild is going to be on Hiatus since I can't think of any new material so for now, sit back relax and enjoy the show**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Happily Ever After<p>

_Once upon a time in a land far away, lived a beautiful princess, her name was Loxar. _

_Her hair was as blue as the water of the sea; her skin was as graceful as the flowers of a spring garden._

_She lived her life in the kingdom of Fiore as happy as she can be, until one day she ran into the man of her dreams, his name was prince Fullbuster._

_The princess felt over-joyed as her dream of finding the man she's been wanting all her life as finally arrived._

_But this was too good to be true as it turns out the sister known as Heartfilia had already captured the heart of the young prince and manipulated him to do her bidding._

_Princess Loxar was kept inside a prison made of pure ice one where she can't escape._

_She was devastated by this betrayal as she watched Prince Fullbuster and Princess Heartfilia marry each other and thus breaking the heart of Princess Loxar._

_The princess thought she was going to spend her whole life inside the prison, no hope of ever getting out and no hope of ever getting the love she longed for._

_Until one day a warrior by the name of Dragneel came to the kingdom of Fiore after hearing of the captured princess. _

_He fought through the entire kingdom, risking everything to rescue the princess, and as he finally faced his final foe the ice prince._

_Dragneel readied his sword, as did the prince, they charged towards each other and then…_

"Don't stop now what happened next?" The seven year old girl Aoi was sitting excitingly as she waited for her Mother to tell her the next part of the bedtime story her mother made.

"Ok just wait, were getting to the end soon so just be patient." Juvia Loxar, now age 28, told her excited daughter as she sat right next to her.

But before that could happen, who just happen to be there standing at the door watching them with a smirk on his face.

It was none other than one of the most powerful mages of Fairy Tail and Juvias husband, Natsu Dragneel, same age as Juvia.

"You telling our Daughter another one of your made-up bedtime stories Juvia?"

"Well she couldn't sleep and she didn't want to hear the others I already made for her."

He shook his head as he sat down on the bed and put Aoi onto his lap.

"So where what was the last place you left off?"

"She was about to tell the ending of the story Daddy."

Juvia smiled and decided to continue with the rest of her story.

_And then the fight began as sparks flew, swords clashed, and blood was she between both warriors._

_The prince looked like he had the upper hand as Dragneel was tired from all of his previous battles, but the warrior would not give up as he fought on with endless determination to save the princess._

_And before anyone knew it, the warrior Dragneel had defeated the prince and went to save Princess Loxar._

_He used a magical spell to melt the ice and save the princess. _

_The princess owed her life this warrior she said she would give the warrior anything he desired. _

_The warrior went on one knee and told the princess that his only request is her hand in marriage. _

_Thus the princess and warrior married each other as the kingdom celebrated and…_

The sound of snores was heard as both Natsu and Juvia looked at their Daughter who was sound asleep.

"Geez she was so excited to hear the end and yet she falls asleep just like that."

"Reminds me of you when you were younger and Gildarts was trying to teach you the history of Fairy Tail."

Natsu cringed a little after remembering that as he also remembered getting the crap beat out of him by Erza.

He then put his daughter on the bed and walked with Juvia to their room.

Natsu and Juvia laid next to each other slowly drifting to sleep, but Natsu wanted to finish one last thing before they went to sleep.

"You never did finish the story Juvia."

"I don't need too, I'm already living it."

"But you at least need to finish a story like that properly."

Juvia smiled and moved closer to him and said "And they all lived, Happily Ever After, The End."

The couple kissed one last time and drifted onto sleep

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go the first and not the last of the fluff of this story, in the reviews give me a suggestion for future chapters and if it's really good, I'll use it, so until then guys PEACE!<strong>


End file.
